Within The Wires Wiki:Manual of Style
All pages will have an introductory section with the Page Title in bold. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Article Body Relevant information on the subject goes in the article body. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Subheading If necessary, the article body can be broken up by subheadings. Their use should be limited to large sections, not single sentence or paragraphs. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Formatting Rules The follow rules are to observed in regard to all articles: Basic Formatting and Tense *Narrative present tense is standard for all articles. Only events that took place prior to the time period covered in the source material will be in narrative past tense. *Articles will be written from an in-universe perspective where possible. *British spelling, grammar and terms will be used. **i.e. realized realised **Dates will follow the dd/mm/yyyy model *Punctuation will follow the American standard. **"punctuation". "punctuation." Linking *No links in subheaders or picture captions. *Use a given in-article link only once per page, on its first occurrence (excluding the exceptions above). **This rule does not apply to infoboxes; items should be linked in infoboxes as appropriate, and if those same terms appear in the article, their first in-article occurrence should be linked as well. *If the first occurrence contains a possessive, the '''s ''is not linked. References *Information should be sourced with the tag whenever possible. *Link directly to primary sources when possible, such as to a tweet itself rather than an image of it. **Exception: If an image of primary information is uploaded to the wiki, the reference tag should direct to the image file. * tags go after punctuation and outside quotes. **i.e. "Sample text."Within the Wires Wiki:Manual of Style *Avoid sourcing information on webpages where URLs can be altered, such as tumblr, as this will cause the link to break if the URL changes. Either cite the original source, cite a direct link when the source is an image, or upload a screenshot of the information to the wiki after requesting permission from the blog/site owner. Special Article Types Some articles have special formatting standards. For samples of these specific formats, please see: Character Page Sample Episode Page Sample References Either or is appropriate. Categories *All articles and images must be categorized. *Pages should be added to the most specific categories that apply to them. A page must not be added to both a category and its parent, but it can be categorized in multiple unrelated categories. **Example: The Institute page should be added to the Locations and Organisations categories. It should not be added to the World category, as it is a parent category to the Locations and Organisations categories. ***A page may also be added to two categories in the same parent category. ****Example: The Hester Wells page should be in both the Main Characters and Narrators categories, which are both subcategories of Characters. | ||[[Category:Help]]|}}